


No Treats just Tricks

by Ndiggold



Series: Rolling in Doughmeo & Unkewliet [3]
Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2545883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ndiggold/pseuds/Ndiggold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scary things happen when Jeff Schafer hosts a halloween party at his grandparents' mansion. Is it a full moon? Why the heck would the Porters let Jeff have a party? Will David Michael & Linny have a show down?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Treats just Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> [•Spoilers for Cli Que •quotations marks " spaced apart " mean thoughts]

Leaves rustled as they blew down the street around two boys. One with curly dark hair and the other with chesnut hair with red highlights. "Do you need a ride for Jeff's party?" Nick asked David Michael.

"Yeah," David Michael replied. "Karen is hogging the new car to take her friends and boyfriend. There's literally no space there or in her heart."

"I can give you a lift," Nick offered.

David Michael hesitated. "Is... he coming?"

Nick shrugged. "Yeah, he doesn't have a car either," Nick said quietly, "I'm giving everyone a lift except Lindsey." He added the last part even more quietly.

"And me," David Michael added. Nick looked  at David Michael. "It's probably better if you don't have to give both of us a lift. You remember what happened last time.  I'll ask Sam, Charlie, or even my nan."

"Alright man," Nick patted David Michael's shoulder. "Let me know if you change your mind. I'll just kick Linny's a__ if he starts anything. Anyone who starts drama will get their a__'s kicked, Jeff was gonna kick both of your a__ses, then Haley kicked his."

"You can kick my a__ all you want but I won't be anywhere around Linny. Lindsey agrees."

Nick rubbed the back of his neck. "About that... we're also going to pick up Natalie half way."

David Michael didn't respond. A horde of odd feelings invaded his mind at once. Shock. Confusion. Anger. Disappointment. Envy. He didn't get the envy but he also didn't get Linny and Natalie. Or what Max had to do with them. 

They reached David Michael's house and parted. David Michael heard yelling as he turned the corner. "What's with 'Linny is cute', 'Linny is hot'?" Kyle was frowning at Karen.

David Michael raised an eyebrow and fought back the urge to gag. _  
_

"Yeah," Ricky Torris agreed, glancing at Nancy.

"Yeah guys, you're both with people, stop fangirling over my brother," Hannie agreed.

"I don't think 'David Michael  is cute', 'David Michael is hot' isn't any better, Hannah," Bobby Ginelli turned on Hannie.

Kyle, Karen, Nancy, and Bob snickered. While David Michael just stared. " I thought she got over that! " Though he had to admit she wasnt bad looking either though not his type ... Especially after he was roped into a punishment with a curly red haired, hazel eyed geek...

"I see him all the time, unlike they do with Linny. He so is, unlike Linny," Hannie defended herself.

"They're both good looking," Nancy blurted out.

"Nancy, you got some 'splaining to do," Ricky said in his best impersonation, trying not to laugh. It helped that Ricky was part hispanic. Hannie and Karen burst out giggling.

" ... " David Michael went  inside the house before Karen told him she loved him too.

 

Charlie came in with Janine and Sam. David Michael got an idea. "Hey Charles, Sammy" he called.

Charlie whipped around. Not even their mother called him that when he was in trouble. And she called Kristy, Kristen. Sam just turned around in confusion with his eyebrows quirked. No one called him that ever, it wasn't even his name. "Dave Mike," Charlie smirked. He engulfed David in a hug. "How are you little bro?"

"How's it going, ickle Dave?" Sam ruffled David's hair, joining them. "Never call me that again," he said quietly. Sam looked at David's height which was close to their own. "Or not so ickle anymore. I have to go greet fickle Karen next."

"Glad to see you guys here, is Kristy here?" David asked, smiling at the affection. His brothers didn't  visit for awhile, both now married and living in Stamford.

"Are you kidding?" Sam asked. "Did you hear any  person with a megaphone?" David Michael couldn't say he did.

"She and Stacey are meeting with their other BSC friends for exactly three hours," Charlie explained. "She must have them on military time." Would she have them on any other time when they were on her time?

Sam and David laughed. "She took the director's visor with her," Janine came up to them. "I saw it was missing from Claudia's room when I went home for a bit. Apparently she lead the troops for a day of fun," Janine giggled. She _got_ Kristy.

Sam laughed in his fist while David Michael chuckled and Charlie snorted. David Michael turned to Charlie as Sam and Janine walked towards the kitchen. "Charlie, do you still have the junk bucket?" David Michael asked.

Charlie slapped his wallet down and looked at David Michael in surprise. "Yeah why? Watson stores it in the fifth garage."

" No wonder I didn't see it, " David Michael thought. "I just wanted to know if I could borrow it," David Michael told Charlie. "Karen is hogging our new prius.  And Nick can't drop me off." 

Charlie looked at David Michael after hanging his jacket up. "Even though it got a paint touch up, got tuned with new parts, and still runs good, it's still 13 years old. I even ditched it. Are you sure?"

David Michael shrugged. "Yeah, I don't have any other ride. LAnd you guys are going out." " And taking your car with you. "

"Well if you can handle the junk bucket, you should be okay for one night," Charlie walked over to a drawer. "I think Sam got the interior upholstery redone, too."

" Handle it? Can't be harder than handling Karen? " "Thanks Charlie," David Michael replied.  

"No problem Dave Mike," Charlie replied, handing him the keys.

"What's going on?" Andrew came in. "Oh hey Charlie!"

"Hey Andrew!" Charlie pulled Andrew in a headlock and ruffled his hair. "How's it going man? You're all getting so big."

"Charlie lent me the junk bucket because Karen is hogging our car," David Michael explained.

"That's nothing Karen hogs her hand me downs too," Andrew scoffed.

"You have no idea!" Emily Michelle came in. "Charlie!" Charlie grinned when he saw her and hugged her.

 

"She's just nervous about the Halloween Party, and forgot about David, she'll stop being Miss Piggy after she gets over the nerves," They turned to see Kristy enter.

"Kristy!" four voices exclaimed. Emily and Andrew were hanging off Kristy. And Charlie and Sam gave her a side hug each. 

"Hey Kristy," David gave her a big hug, "I'm not like Andrew I don't let people forget I'm in the room, no offense Drew..."

 "None taken, mr attention who-" Andrew quickly cut off from a look from his parents. David Michael let go of Kristy and put Andrew in a headlock. Charlie bumped both of their heads.

"Hey David! I babysat you guys if you remember, she might be a princess but she's no Delaney," Kristy replied.

"Of course not, the world couldn't take that," David replied.

Watson and Elizabeth came out at that moment too to greet Kristy. "You know," Watson said after greeting Kristy, "if Karen is hogging it then David should take it."

"And maybe she shoud have to look for a ride," Elizabeth added.

" I LOVE YOU MOM AND DAD! " David Michael thought.

Karen didn't think so. "What?! No!" Karen shrieked. "This is unfair!"

"Like you hitting on Linny when we're dating?" Kyle asked.

Andrew, Kristy, and Emily bit back a laugh. David Michael and Sam didn't bother.

"Karen, you forgot about David," Elizabeth reminded her.

"And left him without a ride," Watson added.

"This is only fair," Elizabeth said. "It's not like we left you and your friends without a ride."

"But the Pink Clinker?" Karen exclaimed.

"Hey!" Nanny warned. "Watch it young lady, that car is a beauty. But what would you people know about good cars?"

"It's up to you Karen," Watson said. "You don't have to go to this party if you don't want to."

"Okay fine," Karen grumbled. Score! 

That's how David Michael found himself walking downstairs in Link costume ready to leave in the a prius.

0o0

David Michael drove to Jeff's house through water in the streets after rain. For such a rich town they didn't have good keeping. He saw Lindsey walking alone dressed like Tetra walking through the water. He slowed down and rolled his window down. "Hey Lindsey need a ride?" he asked.

Lindsey's strawberry blond ponytale,in the middle of her head, swished as she turned around. "Oh hi Dave, sure thanks," Lindsey replied, opening the door and getting in.

"I'm glad I wore boots," Lindsey said as David sped off.

There were a lot of people around when David and Lindsey arrived at Jeff's grandparents' manor. David parked at a curb near the long driveway. A few cars away a Ganondorf and Zant was assisting a Zelda towards the manor. David recognized the Ganondorf as Linny, Zant as Max, and Zelda as Natalie. David Michael glanced at Lindsey and saw she noticed too by her silent laughing. "Fitting isn't it?" he asked. Lindsey nodded.

The noise inside was loud for their type of neighborhood. But since all the neighbors around Jeff's age were there and his grandparents ran the Coven council, there was no one to complain.

 David and Lindsey were greeted by Jeff, who was Master Splinter. "What no turtle?!" he said when he saw David. "The others flaked out too..."

"Maybe because Leonardo sold out," David replied.

"I'll kick Michaelangelo and Leonardo's asses if you both don't cut this shit out," Jeff replied. "This pissing contest has been going on too long, when are you both going to quit?"

"When Linny stops screwing people and ditching them," Lindsey replied. She went red when David and Jeff looked at her in surprise. "Not like that."

Jeff shook his head and dropped candy in a bowl. "This shit is cray."

David and Lindsey went inside where everyone was dancing or drinking punch. Or in Jackie's case, dancing on an expensive table. "Get off there bro!" Jeff ran up to Jackie. "My grandparents will kill you, literally!"

David  grabbed some punch, knowing it was spiked. He offered some to Lindsey after he told her it was spiked. She took some anyways. Then David and Lindsey  greeted a few people including Jackie's brothers, Nick, Vanessa Pike, the triplets, Charlotte, Becca, Haley, Nick, Kyle, Jackie, Ruben, Margo, Kerry, and a few others.

David saw Natalie on the other side of the room, sitting on a chair while Linny hovered next to her. He gave her something and after he said something to her, he helped her up. David turned away and went to talk to Lindsey.

0o0

Natalie winced but after  Jeff gave her bandaid and neosprin, the deep cut on her foot stopped burning. Linny glared down at her. "If you're done being a handicap can we go?"

"Excuse me for being injured," Natalie snapped.

"I don't want to carry you around the whole party," Linny  held his hand out.

"Don't you have servants who would do that for you?" Natalie replied while she forced herself up with Linny's help.

"Yea if your name is Papadakis," Linny replied.

"You're determined to make sure my name is," Natalie replied.

Linny grabbed her wrist. "Unless you like the idea of being a washed up, single mom to a Thomas-Brewer brat, do what I tell you to do!"

Natalie yanked her wrist back and made Linny turn around. "Why in the hell would that happen if I don't listen to you?"

Linny pulled her forward by her wrist. "Because that's exactly how you're going to end up, slut!"

"You're the slut you two timer! Remember what you  did to Lindsey?!" Linny yanked Natalie harder and pulled her until she was standing in front of the punch bowl. Then he let go of her hand  and stalked off.

Natalie was next Max, who looked stranger then usual. Max pointed to the punch bowl. 

"Punch?" Natalie asked, staring at his cone mask.

Max pointed at the bowl twice and nodded. Natalie scooped punch in a cup and handed it to him. Max drank under his cone mask until he noticed David watching them. He hurriedly put his punch down and grabbed Natalie's hand, rushing to the dance floor where Linny was.

 0 o 0

David talked to Nick for awhile before something caught his eye. Linny pulled Natalie across the room and yanked her until she stood in front of the punch bowl before he stalked off. They were already having a couple argument? He drunk his punch and started walking towards then when Max led Natalie to dance floor where he pushed her into Linny.

Out of impulse David took Lindsey's hand and pulled her to the dance area.

0 o 0

Natalie was pushed into Linny by Max and wanted to dunk Max's head in the punch bowl. Linny looked down at her and took her hand to dance. But he said darkly to her, "so you're gonna  act like that now is it, trying to get David Micheal jealous?"  He stepped closer to her.

Natalie  narrowed her eyes. He was still griping about David Michael being corrupted by her or whatever! "Seriously?" She stepped on Linny's foot. Linny cursed at her and stalked off to the punch bowl. Natalie turned around to see David Michael looking at her with his arms folded.

David didn't glare or look at her like she was guilty, instead he looked pitying. "Does he still think, even after you're going out with him, that you're trying to get noticed by the jock clique through me?"

"I er," Natalie replied. "He..."

"It wasn't like Margo and Kerry weren't your friends before..." David winked at her.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Do you have any costume idea suggestions?]


End file.
